Una Amante por Tiempo Indefinido de Mentiras
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Reader x Petra] [AU] Apenas se habían visto durante la relación, pero sabía que estaba derramando lágrimas de ojos ámbar. Ella continuaba seria. -¿Cuánto llevas con él?-dijo abruptamente, junto a labios naturales abiertos. Pregunta que debería haberse hecho [quizá] en una charla de té, en el balcón del apartamento. -Cinco años...


Apoyada al borde del escándalo, decidió, con esa rabia tan propia, introducir su ropa interior al lugar que pertenecía; casi intactas; cubriendo una zona que odiaba ver cómo la veía ahora a pesar del placer que esta le había provocado en aquel instante. Que se convirtió en una hora de larga duración. Bueno, jamás iba a resultar lo mismo palpar el cuerpo suave de una mujer, que el cuerpo suave de un hombre…

Apenas se habían visto durante la relación, pero sabía que estaba derramando lágrimas de ojos ámbar. Quizá por la culpabilidad. Ella continuaba seria, fijada la mirada en el suelo de mármol, sentada en el cómodo colchón de sábanas blancas.

Fingiendo caminar, dedos escuálidos se acercaron al brazo velludo de enfrente, rozándolo.

 **Reader** suspiró, inquieta por el contacto.

-¿Cuánto llevas con él?-dijo abruptamente, junto a labios naturales abiertos.

Petra bajó los objetos de visión, secándolos despacio, igual que su respuesta ante preguntas que deberían haberse hecho [quizá] en una charla de té, en el balcón del apartamento.

-Cinco años...

La mujer **(más alta/más baja/de igual estatura)** desvió topacios color **(color de ojos)** , cada vez más nerviosa por la situación.

Odiaba las relaciones de esa índole, y mucho más las famosas charlas de cama.

-Mucho tiempo.

-Sí, bueno-dudó lo indudable-…Sí.

-¿Piensas dejarlo?

Aquello la sorprendió hasta el punto de plasmarlo en su rostro bonito.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada-inmediatamente dejó ir el tema de interés, aún el tono iracundo que podía oler sobre las espurias de brisa y que, tampoco le importó soltar a la joven [algo mayor que ella] que, aunque lo negase día y noche… le gustaba.

Estirando los músculos, palmeó, repleta de energía.

-Me voy.

 _Uuuh_ , surcó la lengua de Petra, acariciando su paladar y dientes lineados en el proceso que hacía por mantenerse unida a la ligera sábana sin levantar menos que medio cuerpo de allí; a medida que la muchacha **(morena, rubia, etc)** regresaba a lucir el traje que con ayuda de ella hubo dejado atrás en su momento.

La pelirroja sonrió bajo mejillas sonrosadas; alargó la extremidad; abrió la palma en busca de otra a la que unirse.

-Bueno… ¡Hasta otra!

Hizo lo posible por no romper las reglas del juego y besarla en los labios.

-Hasta otra-y le dio la mano. Como se esperaba y como siempre se esperaría de una simple _amante_.

Aquella noche, desde el hogar donde vivía, vio a Levi Ackerman volver de su afamado trabajo [que la chica bien desconocía; igual su vecindad]. Ser besuqueado por Petra Ral y después acompañado grácilmente hasta la mesa de la cocina para disfrutar de la cena que esta había preparado gentilmente tras un acto de maldad que a veces se dignaba a concurrir.

La amante desencaminó hacia un arma y apuntó al exterior. Concretamente, al cráneo del marido de a la que podría definir como la única persona a la que había amado con sus irreparables y odiosos defectos. O al menos, la mujer a la que ha querido desde una obsesión malsana por un género concreto…

El sudor y las dudas se hicieron paso en el mes de Diciembre, chocando en la mente desequilibrada [pero concreta; pero triste; pero…] de **Reader ApellidoReader** , que, incapaz de cumplir el mayor de sus sueños, lanzó la pistola lejos—¡muy lejos!—de sí.

El Veinticuatro de Diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y seis, una fémina durmió en su sillón de forro rojo, esperando con plena impaciencia una llamada telefónica, un e-mail, o cualquier otro mensaje de su amada.

 _Nada llegó…_

Al día siguiente, la nombrada cayó de nuevo en las redes de un cupido del color del Sol. Que la llamó una vez su pareja—de estable compromiso y sueldo—abandonó la casa por tres horas de compras navideñas de las que ella se escaqueó, gracias a sus mentiras. Cada vez más grandes. Igual que las de su _amante_ …


End file.
